


Shirts and Skins

by SEF



Series: Stargate SG-1 Drabbles [22]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Dreams, M/M, Podfic Welcome, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:14:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29077701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SEF/pseuds/SEF
Summary: Jack's dreams feature double entendre.
Relationships: Daniel Jackson/Jack O'Neill
Series: Stargate SG-1 Drabbles [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2132955
Kudos: 5





	Shirts and Skins

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a Stargate100 challenge on LiveJournal. Theme: Blurred reality

"Play ball!"

"Ready, O’Neill." Thor, naked but for his glove, saluted from atop the mound.

Iron Shirt straddled home plate and swung for heaven.

Jack hit the dirt. "Hey! Keep your pants on! My team isn’t even in the game yet!"

"Jack?" Daniel loomed solicitously. "Where do you want me?"

Jack levered up on one elbow. "D’oh! Out in left field. _Way out._ "

Daniel trotted off.

"Daniel!" Jack smacked his chest and then waved at Thor. "Pay attention! We’re skins!"

Which was when Daniel woke him for his watch. "You’re up, Jack."

"No way," he moaned. "We're never gonna score."


End file.
